Leaving On a Jet Plane
by SDA89
Summary: it's a Trory really short one shot that floated through my head years ago
1. Chapter 1

_**Leaving On A Jet Plane**_

Rory Gilmore stood on the porch debating with herself. She was leaving for Italy for a year and was leaving her boyfriend of 3 years behind.

They had fought about her departure a week ago and hadn't spoken since. At first she was angry that he would get upset with her for following her dreams, but now here she was standing on his porch debating whether or not she should knock to say goodbye. There was still a little part of her that was being thick headed and telling her that he should be the one to apologize, and it was that stubborn little voice that had kept her from knocking as soon as she got there.

The sun was just starting to rise. All her bags were packed, she was ready to go. The taxi was waiting for her by the curb. She turned towards the door, raised her hand ready to knock then turned around quickly and ran to the cab, which was honking its horn.

Tristan Dugrey stood on the other side of the door watching her through the small window by the door. He hadn't been able to sleep the whole night with the thought that Rory would be leaving that morning for Italy.

When he heard a car pull up to the curb he ran to the window and saw Rory get out of the taxi. He had watched her pace back and forth for the last 15 minutes and was debating just opening the door and talking to her, but he didn't. He was too stubborn for that, somewhere in his mind he still thought that she should be the one to approach him first.

What Rory hadn't known that night when they had fought about her trip was that Tristan was about to propose. He had bought the ring months ago and was just waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. Then when she mentioned being away for a whole year he mentally freaked out. Here was the love of his life, his Mary, about to leave for a foreign country without giving their relationship a second thought. So he fought with her and basically told her that if she left then it was the end of them. Of course Rory wasn't going to give in to his threats so she argued back and they ended up not talking to each other for the past week.

Instead of spending her last week in the same country as him together they spent it apart both waiting for the other to approach them first.

Now here he was being a coward watching her pace from the front entrance window.

He continued to watch her pace for another few minutes until she finally stopped, turned towards the door, and raised her hand to knock.

He had his hand ready on the door to open it as soon as she knocked but the knock never came. Instead he watched as she ran towards the cab.

He opened the door quickly and ran out onto the porch just in time to see her tear streaked face looking out the window of the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

One year had finally passed. One long year filled with lots of hard work and adventure. And there she was standing in the exact same spot as she had been a year ago, ironically enough turning the exact same question over in her head.

'Should she or shouldn't she?'

That was the million dollar question that kept repeating itself over and over again in Rory Gilmore's head.

It was exactly one year ago today that she had been standing on this exact same porch debating whether she should knock or not. The last time she was here she had lost her nerve and left. She had regretted that decision and still beat herself up over it every single day that she had been gone.

With that one decision the person she had cared for most in her life was left behind heartbroken, with no promise of things to return back to the way they were before their horrible fight and her abrupt departure.

Now here she stood in the exact same spot doubting herself again. She came here with a purpose but as she made her way up the path and stood in front of the door all the 'what if' questions that had haunted her a year ago were back and more powerful then ever. However, this time they were accompanied by a new set of questions that seemed even more heartbreaking then the original ones.

As the questions kept echoing in her head she slowly started to lose her nerve and turned her back on the door and slowly started to make her way back to the cab that was waiting for her.

* * *

He stood rooted to the spot, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. He couldn't believe that it was exactly one year ago today that his girlfriend of 3 years walked out of his life, for what he thought was going to be forever. But here he was exactly a year later going through the exact same motions as before. Looking through the small window by the door watching the woman he loved pace nervously.

The same exact question that kept running through his head a year earlier was again plaguing Tristan Dugrey's mind.

'Should he or shouldn't he?'

The last time he had answered that question it was too late. The last time when he finally decided to open the door Rory was already in the cab driving away and he vowed to himself that he would never let that happen again. He vowed that if she ever returned to him he would never let her walk away in that same manner. Yet here he was letting the exact same scene play over.

When he peered out the window again and saw her make her slow descent down the stairs headed towards the cab he knew he could not let this happen again.

He wrenched the door open quickly and ran after her. He latched on to her elbow just as she had reached the cab and turned her around swiftly.

Before she could say a word he swooped down and kissed her with all the passion, anger and fear he had pent up inside of him, trying to send the message that he would never let her go.

Luckily the message seemed to be received as she kissed him back with the same pent up emotions.

When they both pulled apart no words needed to be said as the silent agreement was made that they would never leave each other again.


End file.
